Je l'aime
by BlueWaffles
Summary: J'allais la voir. Sans aucune intention particulière. Pensif, j'essayais de visualiser la scène. Nous deux, moi et elle, seuls… Qu'allait-il se passer ? Et bien, moi-même je ne me fis pas à cette réponse. C'était sans doute trop simple à deviner.


**Oиє-šнσт и°1 :** _Je l'aime. _- en cours (2 parties) -

**Iиšριяαтισи : **NARUTO

**Cσρуяιğнт :** Masashi Kishimoto

**Cσυρℓєš :** Sasu x Saku / Naru x Hina

**Gєияє :** Romance / Suspense / Friendship / Lemon (Ne vous inquiétez pas, il ne va pas trop loin... Dans le sens figuré du terme, bien sûr :p)

**Fι¢тισи яαтιиğ :** Rated - M +16

* * *

…

Il était arrivé devant la porte de la salle, prêt à la faire coulisser. Il poussa un léger soupir, et pénétra dans la salle de cours complètement vide étant donné que la journée était finie. Cependant, quelqu'un semblait l'attendre. Elle avait tenu à rester après les cours, il avait essayé de lui en dissuader mais elle avait insisté. Il resta planté là car il ne put détacher son regard d'_elle_.

Elle était assise sur l'une des tables du fond, les mains posées en arrière et les jambes croisées, face à la fenêtre grande ouverte. Elle possédait tout d'un corps de mannequin. Le vent soufflait sur son visage si délicat, rejetant ses longs cheveux roses soyeux en arrière ; tels des pétales de fleur de cerisier.

Si fragile. Haruno Sakura. Ce prénom lui va à ravir. songea-t-il.

- Sakura, l'appela-t-il dans un murmure.

Instinctivement, elle tourna la tête et ouvrit les yeux. Cette voix, elle l'a reconnaîtrait en mille. Il se tenait debout, près de la porte encore ouverte. Elle ne s'empêcha pas de le reluquer des pieds à la tête. Détail qu'il comprit bien vite puisqu'il faisait de même. Un corps semblable à un Dieu grec. Des cheveux noirs aux reflets bleutés relevés en pic, deux mèches encadrant son visage d'ange. Des lèvres fines dont elle ne connaissait pas encore le goût.

Uchiwa Sasuke. Mâle possédant un charme dévastateur. pensa-t-elle.

- Sasuke, fit-elle d'une voix douce.

Sakura, un faible sourire aux lèvres, posa ses deux yeux verts émeraudes dans ceux noirs onyx de Sasuke. Comme à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient, ces échanges avaient l'impression d'une durée infinie. C'était le temps qui s'arrêtait. Personne d'autre n'existait. Seul leurs deux êtres importaient.

Ce fut Sakura qui brisa le silence en première.

- Ben alors ? Tu comptes rester là jusqu'à quand ? demanda-t-elle, amusée.

- Je resterai le temps qu'il faudra, répondit-il l'air totalement impassible.

- Approche, lui dit-elle.

Il referma la porte derrière lui et s'approcha lentement d'elle, sans la lâcher des yeux. Une main appuyé sur la table il se mit juste devant elle.

- Alors, contente ?

- C'est mieux, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

Sakura se redressa, mettant son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de Sasuke.

- Que tentes-tu de faire ? demanda-t-il rapprochant encore plus son visage.

- Oh, mais rien qui puisse te déplaire…

Elle se pencha vers son oreille gauche et lui susurra ces quelques mots :

- Tu es irrésistiblement craquant.

Elle se retira et observa sa réaction. Elle n'en attendait pas moins de lui. Sasuke arborait un sourire sur ses lèvres. Un sourire d'amusement ou, d'excitation.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas. Tu n'es pas la première à qui je fais cet effet.

- Mais je suis la première qui t'attire vraiment, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je ne le nie pas.

Sakura émit un petit rire avant de tourner son regard vers l'extérieur. Sasuke fit pareil qu'elle, curieux de voir ce qui pouvait la faire détourner de son regard perçant. Le crépuscule venait de pointer son nez, signifiant la venue du soir. C'était le moment de la journée qui les apaisait le plus, même s'ils n'en avaient pas conscience. D'ailleurs, il y avait bien des choses qu'ils n'avaient pas remarquées.

- Il se fait tard, je te raccompagne ? lui proposa-t-il.

- Avec plaisir, accepta-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Sasuke se dégagea sur le côté afin de laisser Sakura se lever. Elle prit ses affaires et sortit. Voyant qu'il ne la suivait pas, elle revînt sur ses pas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour venir ? Le déluge ? rit-elle.

- Rien. Je cherchais juste les mots qui serviraient à te définir, répondit-il perdu dans ses pensées.

- Tiens donc. Et qu'as-tu trouver ?

- Ça. C'est mon petit secret, annonça-t-il le sourire en coin.

Elle arqua légèrement le sourcil, pour enfin lui faire signe de la suivre. Il ne se fit pas prier et sortit du lycée à sa suite.

« _Une beauté affreusement merveilleuse._ »

* * *

…

Sasuke raccompagnais Sakura chez elle. Arrivés à destination, elle lui demanda de rester prendre un verre. Sur le coup il hésita, mais comprenant où elle voulait en venir, il entra.

Pénétrant dans la demeure, il la vit se déchausser et se diriger vers la cuisine. Elle en ressortit un verre d'eau à la main qu'elle le lui tendit.

- Merci. Mais ce n'était pas la peine, précisa-t-il en prenant le verre.

- Pas grave, répondit-elle un sourire niais aux lèvres.

Il finit son verre cul sec et le lui retendit.

- Je pourrais aller aux toilettes ?

- Bien sûr. Tu suis l'escalier et c'est la deuxième porte à droite, répondit-elle en pointant le premier étage.

Sakura repartit dans la cuisine alors que Sasuke monta les escaliers. Arrivé sur le palier, il sentit quelque chose vibrer dans sa poche. Ce n'était autre que son portable qui sonnait. Il regarda rapidement le nom affiché sur l'écran avant de raccrocher. Mais il était tenace, sachant pertinemment que Sasuke ne décrocherait pas il continuait d'appeler sans cesse. Agacé de tous ces appels, surtout qu'ils venaient de la même personne, Sasuke éteint son portable et le cala au fond de sa poche. Il poussa un soupir et passa sa main gauche dans les cheveux, comme un tic. Maintenant il était décoiffé, des mèches partaient dans tout les sens. Il s'appuya lourdement contre le mur.

Ne voyant pas Sasuke redescendre, Sakura se leva du fauteuil dans lequel elle était assise pour quitter le salon. Elle était en bas de l'escalier et lui demanda :

- Sasuke. Tu as fini ?

- Ouais… lâcha-t-il vaguement.

Elle monta les marches une à une de l'escalier pour le retrouver poser sur le mur, les yeux fermés et se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

- Ça va ? Tu te sens mal ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

- C'est rien, la rassura-t-il.

- Tu veux peut-être te reposer ?

Elle lui prit le bras et voulu l'entraîner en bas mais il la retînt. Passant ses bras autour de ses épaules, Sasuke empêcha Sakura de partir.

- Tu n'iras nulle part et je ne comptes pas m'en aller de si tôt, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

- Puisque tu envisages de rester me tenir compagnie, je resterai bien sagement avec toi.

Ne résistant plus longtemps, il la plaqua contre le mur et l'embrassa fougueusement. Une main autour de sa taille et l'autre lui caressant le long de la cuisse, Sasuke ne se contrôlait plus. Sakura, quant à elle, s'agrippait des deux mains à sa chemise. Elle entrouvrit la bouche, laissant la langue de Sasuke effleurer la sienne. Ce contact fut comme une décharge électrique qui déclencha leurs hormones. Mais n'ayant plus d'air, ils se libérèrent l'un de l'autre, contre leur gré.

Ils haletaient, reprenant petit à petit leur souffle. Leur cœur battait à tout rompre, si vite qu'il aurait bondit de leur poitrine. Il posa son front contre le sien, entoura sa taille de ses deux bras musclés et plongea au fond de ses yeux. Il n'avait pas eut besoin de prononcer quoi ce soit, elle l'avait tout de suite compris. Un simple regard suffit. Elle prit sa cravate, attaché négligemment, et le tira vers elle au fur et à mesure qu'elle marchait à reculons, toujours dans ses bras. Elle ouvrit la première porte et ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur. Il l'a referma d'un coup sec avant de tourner la clé dans la serrure et de la lancer au fond de la pièce. La clé retomba sur le sol en un résonnement sourd.

Seules leurs deux respirations saccadées faisaient office de bruit. Ils étaient toujours dans la même position, sauf que maintenant, ils étaient conte la porte de la chambre de Sakura. Chacun inhalait l'odeur et l'haleine de l'autre. Ils commençaient tout doucement à respirer normalement.

Ce fut Sasuke qui parla en premier.

- J'aime bien, ce mélange fraise/cerise.

- La menthe et l'anis ne sont pas mal, non plus.

Sasuke passa lentement sa main sur la joue de Sakura avant de descendre dans le cou puis sur la nuque. L'autre lui chatouilla gentiment le dos, sous sa chemise. La sensation de ses doigts glacés sur sa peau lui procurait des frissons, mais aussi des bienfaits atroces. Elle non plus ne se retiendrait plus. Le laissant lui toucher le corps en entier, elle lui retira sa cravate avant de s'attaquer à défaire les boutons de sa chemise un à un. Elle prenait bien son temps, le faisant languir. Elle n'avait défait que le haut quand elle frôla son torse magnifique. N'attendant plus, il la souleva du sol, la porta jusqu'à son lit et l'y déposa complètement allongée. Il se mit juste au-dessus d'elle, les deux avants bras de chaque côté de son visage, les jambes emboîtées avec les siennes.

Ce fut à son tour de déboutonner sa chemise, dévoilant une poitrine généreuse et un ventre plat. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et se cambra contre lui, son corps collé au sien, son visage près du sien. Il lui défit la fermeture éclair de sa jupe. Elle l'embrassa du bout des lèvres avant de se laisser retomber sur le lit. Il l'avait presque totalement déshabillé, il fallait faire de même pour lui. Elle finit par enlever les boutons de sa chemise et promena ses minces doigts partout. Elle avait fait le tour de son torse, de ses abdos ainsi que de son dos. Ses palpations avaient stimulé en lui une frénésie presque sauvage. Il ne tarderait pas à se jeter totalement sur elle. Lorsqu'elle arriva plus bas, elle détacha sa ceinture et défit la fermeture éclair de son jean.

Ils étaient tous les deux quasiment à nus. C'était leur toute première fois mais en aucun cas ils avaient peur de _le_ faire ensemble. Ils étaient même plutôt avides. Après tout, ils s'aimaient, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Sasuke commença à embrasser Sakura, plus doucement que tout à l'heure. Elle répondit au baiser et l'approfondit. Ils passaient maintenant aux préliminaires, les caresses et les provocations tentantes. Il décolla ses lèvres des siennes et donna des baisers dans son coup pour descendre jusqu'à sa poitrine et son ventre. Elle poussa des gémissements et tira sur les draps du lit, dévoilant son envie. Elle se sentait en extase, il lui procurait trop de bien-être. Rien ne pouvait la rendre plus heureuse qu'il lui fasse l'amour. Mais ils n'étaient pas encore arriver au summum, au paroxysme de leur désir tellement puissant.

Elle se releva et le poussa sur le côté afin de changer les rôles. Assise à califourchon sur lui, elle lui donna pleins de baisers furtifs sur le visage. Impatient, il lui prit la tête de la main droite et l'embrassa passionnément. La main gauche posa sur sa fesse, il remonta jusqu'à son soutien-gorge afin de le détacher.

Mais ils furent déranger par quelque chose ou par, quelqu'un qui venait de sonner à l'entrée, stoppant subitement Sasuke dans son élan. La personne s'acharnait sur la sonnette. Ils décidèrent de le laisser et de reprendre où ils en étaient restés mais une voix s'éleva depuis l'extérieur.

- SASUKE ! JE SAIS QUE TU ES ICI, PLUS LA PEINE DE TE CACHER !

- Non mais quel idiot ! Quand est-ce qu'il va finir par me lâcher, ce baka ? s'énerva Sasuke.

- Si Naruto est là, je suppose que Hinata aussi.

Sakura lâcha le cou de Sasuke à contre cœur, pour qu'il puisse se lever et aller jusqu'à la fenêtre. C'était bel et bien Naruto, des cheveux blonds pareil au soleil, des yeux bleus azurs, un énorme sourire bête aux lèvres. Ça ne pouvait être que lui. Celui-ci agitait ses deux bras en l'air, comme s'il ne s'était pas assez fait remarqué en criant. Sasuke revînt s'asseoir au bord du lit et se prit la tête entre les mains. Sakura l'entoura de ses bras pour l'apaiser et lui dit simplement :

- Tu ne peux pas rester plus longtemps.

- Je sais…

Elle lui caressa gentiment les cheveux. Il se retourna vers elle, prit son visage entre ses deux mains et l'embrassa tendrement puis langoureusement. Ils se séparèrent là, ne pouvant aller plus loin.

- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il.

Il se leva pour se rhabiller et aller chercher la clé de la porte par la même occasion.

- Rhabilles-toi, tu vas attraper froid.

Il l'aida à reboutonner les boutons de sa chemise. Elle sourit, un petit sourire timide, et elle l'aida à se recoiffer. Quand ils furent à peu près présentables, ils se levèrent du lit et marchèrent jusqu'à la porte. Avant de sortir, Sakura attrapa le bras de Sasuke, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et lui un baiser sur la joue. Surpris, il se tourna vers elle et la regarda. Elle lui souriait.

- Ne t'en fais pas. Je ne t'en veux pas.

Il lui rendit son sourire, un sourire sincère. Il prit sa tête par derrière et l'approcha lentement de lui. Elle se posa sur son épaule.

- Tu m'attendras ? demanda Sasuke.

- Je t'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra.

Il déposa sur son front un dernier baiser.

- Merci, murmura-t-il.

...

* * *

_By HaruNaka-chan_


End file.
